Secret Lovers
by Anninha.G
Summary: Dois agentes e uma missão. Um perigo que eles tiveram que enfrentar e um amor que precisavam evitar.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Lovers<strong>

_Escrito por: Ann. G_

Apresentava um estado completamente abalado, caótico e sofrido enquanto olhava pela janela e observava o ambiente externo. Tudo estava tão calmo lá fora, a neve caindo lentamente e se adequando magnificamente ao chão, como se ali fosse o lugar exato para cair, o lugar onde aquele pequeno floco de neve teria que se encaixar.

O que era completamente frustrante. Os flocos de neve possuíam um lugar de encaixe, algo que estaria ali quando completassem sua queda. Suspirou sabendo que nunca teria aquilo e sentiu inveja daqueles flocos de neve. Sentia inveja daquele ambiente que olhava pela janela. Tudo tão calmo, seguindo a ordem da natureza e transmitindo paz e tranqüilidade. Tudo o que ela não tinha na sua vida.

Olhou para seu corpo. Seus braços e pernas apresentavam hematomas, ferimentos e a fazia lembrar de que sua vida havia chegado a um lugar em que não teria volta. Cutucava os machucados com os dedos, com um suspiro resignado soube que aqueles hematomas eram mais do que reais. Estava envolvida com o perigo desde sempre e nunca se sentiu solitária, excluída, até agora.

O gemido sofrido a fez virar seus olhos para a cama e adotarem um ar preocupado. Andou rapidamente até a cama e se sentou ao lado do corpo estirado suavemente encima do colchão macio. Checou se ele estava com febre e quando o rosto dele se virou para ela se permitiu acariciar o rosto pálido e lindo do homem que adormecia em sofrimento. A franja longa e negra cobria levemente os olhos fechados e os fios negros permaneciam colados a pele devido ao suor que era expelido pelo corpo másculo.

Escutando outro gemido, Sakura se levantou e foi até o banheiro pegar as coisas que havia trago para cuidar dos machucados do moreno. Quando novamente se aproximou dele, parecendo sentir a presença feminina ao seu lado, seu rosto coberto de suor se virou para ela, esperando que a delicada mão acariciasse novamente sua pele.

Ela desceu o lençol que o cobria e levantou a camisa revelando os graves ferimentos que marcavam violentamente a pele pálida do abdômen masculino. Limpou-os novamente para impedirem que infeccionassem e trocou as ataduras dos machucados mais graves. A expressão de dor que o homem adormecido exibia se suavizou quando os delicados dedos femininos tocavam levemente as feridas, curando-o.

Sakura o cobriu novamente e voltou para a janela. O pôr do sol já havia acontecido enquanto cuidava de seu parceiro. Abriu um pouco a janela para que o ar pesado e quente do quarto se suavizasse com brisa do anoitecer.

O vento gélido e calmo adentrou sem impedimentos no quarto e limpou todo o ar abafado, levou embora todo o cheiro de sangue, suor e lágrimas.

Já haviam passado cinco dias desde que tinha chegado naquele quarto com Sasuke, com ele caindo inconsciente por causa do cansaço e dos graves ferimentos acometidos em seu corpo. Cinco dias e ele não havia ficado consciente nenhuma vez. Não sentia o desejo de ingerir qualquer coisa liquida ou sólida e muito menos tinha o desejo de fazer qualquer necessidade humana. A preocupação abatia o rosto feminino e ela deixou sua cabeça cair. As lágrimas voltaram a descer de seus olhos pelo seu rosto e cair até o chão, molhando os fios do longo cabelo rosa que caia em cascata a sua frente. Estava temendo o pior. Sentia o cheiro da morte entrando juntamente com a brisa calma do anoitecer. Iria perder seu parceiro, amigo e amante.

- A missão foi concluída?

Sakura virou atônita em direção a cama. Sasuke tentava se sentar e não demonstrava dor durante o movimento. Correu e não hesitou em abraçá-lo e só o largou quando ele trancou a respiração e suspirou fortemente de dor.

- Como você está se sentindo? Oh... pensei que iria perdê-lo. Onde dói? Posso... _– as lágrimas invadiram seus olhos novamente e ela não se importou em abraçá-lo, mesmo ele estreitando a respiração em sofrimento. _

Sasuke apertava os olhos por causa das pontadas que sentia em suas costelas. Qualquer movimento que fazia seu corpo reclamava e doía cruelmente até que ele mudasse de posição para conseguir outro dolorido protesto. Um ciclo sem fim. Suspirou. Os soluços de Sakura não ajudavam em nada, mas ele não se importou. Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado inconsciente e pela intensidade de suas lesões sentia que havia sido por muito tempo. Abraçou sua parceira suavemente e afagou seu cabelo esperando que ela cessasse o choro.

Ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Sentia-se uma boba por estar demonstrando fraqueza na frente dele e quando sentiu os braços masculinos ao seu redor, as lágrimas derramaram com mais intensidade. Perdeu a noção do tempo, não soube por quanto tempo havia estado sendo reconfortada por Sasuke. Quando sentiu que seus olhos estavam secos se afastou um pouco dele para poder enxergá-lo. Limpou o rosto com as mãos e sorriu.

- Estou feliz que esteja bem.

- Sakura, a missão.

- Sério? – _perguntou_ _irritada. Quando viu que ele assentiu levantou com raiva, jogando as mãos pro alto olhou-o furiosamente._ – Que droga Sasuke! Cinco dias, passei cinco malditos dias cuidando de você esperando o pior e quando você finalmente acorda me pergunta sobre a droga da missão! _– bufou_ – Nem perguntou se eu estava bem, se havia me ferido... Veio me perguntar logo sobre a maldita missão.

Sasuke olhava-a assustado. Sakura era sua parceira por seis anos e sempre ficava assustado com as súbitas mudanças de humor.

- Bem, você está bem? – _cruzou os braços_ – E a missão?

- Argh. Você é impossível. – _bufou novamente e voltou para a janela_ – Não tenho noticia da equipe e quando tudo caiu naquele prédio não vi nenhum membro saindo. Esse é o hotel mais perto do lugar, não foi longe o bastante porque eu estava carregando um peso quase morto. Se eles sobreviveram, foram para um lugar mais longe.

- Então foi um fracasso.

- Sim. _– suspirou _

- Se esse hotel é perto do local onde estávamos então ele não é seguro. Devemos sair daqui o quanto antes.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou protegendo-o.

Ele franziu a testa. Seu orgulho não permitia que uma mulher, por mais que seja sua parceira, o protegesse. Era seu instinto proteger e ainda mais ela. Ele queria que ela estivesse na cama e ele a protegendo, como deveria ser. Queria-a na cama nua esperando por ele...

Balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos impróprios. Tinha que se recompor para saírem daquele quarto e irem para um local seguro o mais rápido possível.

**x-x-x**

Sakura o observou enquanto ele saía do banheiro com o cabelo molhado, lambeu os lábios quando desceu seu olhar para o corpo nu, exceto pela parte de baixo, que estava coberta pela toalha branca. Estreitou os olhos e crispou os lábios para os ferimentos que estavam cicatrizando, ferimentos que deixavam a palidez e a perfeição daquele tórax nu ainda mais sensual. Marcas de batalha. Desejava-o. Queria ser possuída por ele, queria o cheiro dele impregnado em sua pele e queria seus lábios presos aos dele até não conseguirem mais respirar.

Eles sabiam o quanto era errado se envolverem. A agência não permitia envolvimento entre os agentes, portanto Sakura tinha que viver no completo desejo por seu parceiro. Claro que muitas vezes eles tinham dado dane-se as regras e em segredo haviam sucumbido aos desejos. Nada mais que aquilo. Eram apenas desejos, vontades. Era o que ela dizia a si mesma enquanto observava Sasuke checar suas armas. Mentia para si mesma desde que percebeu que estava apaixonada por ele.

Queria ter mais tempo com ele ali naquele quarto, como se fossem férias merecidas.

Durante todos aqueles dias não havia percebido, identificado e nem notado inimigos ou amigos, ela e Sasuke estavam sozinhos e esquecidos naquele quarto de um motel barato. Todo o tempo permanecia alerta e quando fechava os olhos para descansar, eram apenas curtos cochilos. Mesmo não dormindo as horas recomendadas não deixava que o cansaço a abatesse. Por cinco noites velava o sono de Sasuke atenta, escutando apenas suas respirações e focando o sentido para qualquer coisa estranha que não seria normal naquele lugar. Esgueirava-se pelos lugares mais protegidos quando ia arrumar comida e água e nunca notou alguém suspeito, o que era um alívio.

Poderiam ficar mais um dia, curtir um ao outro antes de voltarem a receber mais missões estúpidas que poderia gerar a morte dos dois. Abriu a boca para lhe pedir, mas as palavras não saíram. Apenas continuou olhando-o preparar suas armas em um estado de extrema concentração. Suspirando resignada foi se sentar na cama e quando abaixou a vista para seus pés sentiu uma tontura a abater.

Deu-se conta do quão cansada estava.

Sasuke a observava pelo canto do olho enquanto arrumava suas armas que haviam sobrado da missão suicida que ambos tinham sido mandados. Notou quando seus olhos se embaçaram e suas pernas fraquejaram. Tontura. Ele já tinha percebido o quanto ela estava cansada, as olheiras em seus olhos eram nítidas e monstruosas. Mas ele também sabia que Sakura não iria demonstrar fraqueza na frente dele e por isso iria aceitar sair daquele hotel, mesmo não conseguindo andar. Suspirou. Queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido, queria mantê-la em segurança e em um lugar que não estivesse sujo em todos os cantos. Ele não estava completamente curado, sentia dores irritantes nos mais leves movimentos.

Ficariam naquele lugar por mais um dia. Seria o tempo suficiente para ele se recuperar e para Sakura descansar. Olhou-a intensamente. Sakura não iria aceitar a recomendação dele para descansar, por isso sabia o que tinha que fazer, e isso o agradava completamente.

Aproximou da cama lentamente, observando os olhos femininos o observar curiosamente. Se abaixou até que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível dos dela e levemente passou os dedos nas olheiras que estragavam o rosto tão belo.

- Iremos ficar por mais um dia.

- N-não! _– Forçou suas pernas para se levantarem. Um esforço inútil_ – Temos que sair daqui!

Sasuke levou seus dedos até uma mecha de cabelo que caía irritantemente no rosto dela e a colocou atrás da orelha. Notou quando Sakura arregalou os olhos em surpresa quando se aproximou e roçou suavemente os lábios nos dela.

Sasuke sempre fora carinhoso com ela todas as vezes que sucumbiam aos desejos. Sempre começava a seduzi-la com pequenos gestos e sabia o que viria a seguir. Sorriu internamente por isso. Ele só acariciava seus cabelos, passando os dedos através das ondas e dobrando-os para trás das orelhas.

E então ele mantinha os olhos fechados com o dela quando ele trouxe suas bocas juntas suavemente.

Acariciar e carícias. Ele lambeu os lábios, mas quando ela abriu para aprofundar o beijo, ele não mergulhou para dentro como ela esperava. Foi só mais um beijo delicado, até que ela se sentiu drogada pelo arrastar de carne na carne.

Seu corpo geralmente rugia para o seu. Agora, um desabrochar delicioso passava através dela, relaxando e aliviando, trazendo um despertar tranquilo que estava de alguma forma profunda e estilhaçando como a paixão desesperada que ela normalmente sentia.

Quando ele mudou de posição, ela não hesitou e muito menos lutou e seguiu sua liderança, indo totalmente de costas enquanto ele subia na cama retirando a toalha que o cobria. Não conseguiu evitar o rubor que atingiu sua face sempre que via o membro ereto dele. Ele se aproximou e cobriu a parte superior do corpo com o dele. O beijo continuou, e ela estava tão focada no beijo que não percebeu que ele tinha deslizado uma mão sob a parte inferior de sua camisa.

Sua palma morna, grande e máscula deslizando acima, entrando dentro... Encontrando e capturando seus seios. Sem provocações, sem beslicar. Acariciava delicadamente cada extensão, até que ela se arqueou e gemeu em sua boca.

- Sakura, _- a voz de Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, profunda, baixa_. – quero tirar sua roupa. Posso?

- Por favor, sim... Deus, sim!

Despi-la era uma parte do prazer, retirando peça por peça, devagar, carinhosamente. Até que por fim os reuniu pele com pele. Seus seios se enrijeceram ainda mais quando o ar frio bateu-lhes e ela viu seu rosto quando a olhou. Viu que o suspiro que ele havia dado não só despertou o desejo nela como o fez cerrar os olhos pela pontada que sentiu de um de seus ferimentos. Ela ia perguntar se ele estavam bem , se...

Suas mãos estavam por toda parte, em seu estômago, nos quadris, entre suas coxas. Em seu sexo liso. O orgasmo que ele lhe deu foi como uma onda quente correndo por seu corpo, levando-a em mais uma nuvem de êxtase de prazer.

Sakura fechou os olhos quando sentiu-o dentro dela. Sorriu adorando cada pico de prazer.

Quando ele finalmente atingiu o ápice, foi como se passasse uma onda por sua coluna vertebral e uma pulsação em seu núcleo, e ela foi junto com ele, os dois embrulhados, apertados, o corpo e a alma.

Com um rolar, ele a levou em cima dele, ficando envolta de todo o seu corpo duro, peito musculoso e cheio de feridas que ele se irritava por estarem ali. Ela estava flutuando e quente e sorrindo.

- Você está bem? – _perguntou-a_

- Mais do que bem. – _ela procurou seu rosto_ – Cansada, estou esgotada.

- Bom. Agora vamos dormir.

- Me sinto como se eu tivesse feito amor com você pela primeira vez.

- Hm. – _ele a beijou_ – Esse era o plano.

Deitando a cabeça sobre o coração dele batendo, acelerado, ela fechou os olhos e se permitiu dormir tranquilamente.


	2. Parte II

Abriu os olhos e visualizou a escuridão com os orbes verdes atentos a qualquer perigo. Escutava a respiração tranqüila de Sasuke ao seu lado e se agitou ao relembrar o que tinha ocorrido antes de adormecer.

Sabia que ele tinha notado seu cansaço e era por isso que ele se aproximou falando que ficariam mais um dia, ela até lutou exigindo que fossem naquele momento. Mas como sempre, ele conseguiu fazê-la descansar.

Olhou para o relógio depositado no criado mudo ao lado da cama e se surpreendeu por ter visto o horário. Haviam dormido o dia inteiro.

Acariciou o rosto de Sasuke e baixinho o chamou, fazendo-o despertar. Ele abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes para focar na escuridão e quando viu duas esmeraldas o fitando o desejo cresceu nele. Subiu novamente por cada extensão de seu corpo e puxou-a para si. Sakura soltou um gritinho surpreso, mas não saiu de seus braços, apenas colou seus lábios nos dele e ansiou para senti-lo dentro de si novamente.

- Quantas horas são? – _ele perguntou enquanto acariciava o corpo feminino e adorava vê-la virar os olhos em êxtase_.

- Quatro da manhã.

- Vamos esperar até as seis, depois sairemos.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto era invadida docemente por ele e respondeu concordando entre ofegos. Iria adorar esperar até o amanhecer.

**x-x-x**

Caminhavam pelas ruas atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito. Andaram por horas, descansaram por minutos e conseguiram finalmente alcançar uma estação de trem.

Foi necessário utilizarem três trens para que finalmente conseguissem alcançar a agência de espionagem em que eles trabalhavam. O cansaço já havia abatido novamente seus corpos.

Entraram no prédio em silêncio. Mostraram suas identificações e enquanto passavam pelos corredores cheios de agentes puderam observar cada expressão de surpresa que estampava a face de seus parceiros. E isso os enojou.

- Não sabem o alivio que estou sentindo por estar vendo vocês dois vivos e inteiros. – _o superior de Sakura e Sasuke sorriu falsamente _– Foram os únicos agentes que voltaram vivos da missão e isso só mostra que vocês são meus melhores.

- Senhor, todos os outros que foram mandados estão mortos? – _Sakura perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta_

- Mandei uma equipe para ver os estragos, encontrei os corpos de seus companheiros.

- Mas não encontrou nossos corpos. Porque não vi essa equipe? Porque não nos procuraram?

- Haruno, o que está insinuando?

- Estávamos em um motel com poucos minutos de distância do local. Não notei nenhum movimento naquele local todas as vezes que fiz a minha ronda de segurança e se não foram achados os corpos de dois agentes, deveriam ter ido fazer a busca em uma extensão grande.

- Não estendi o tempo de procura porque já havia perdido agentes o suficiente. – _ele se levantou furioso_ – Acha que eu iria perder mais agentes porque não acharam dois cadáveres?

- Entendo. – _ela cruzou as mãos e suspirou. Olhou vagamente para Sasuke e suas costas estavam rígidas, os braços cruzados com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Ele estava com raiva, indignado igual ela_. – Senhor, quero pedir meu afastamento definitivo da agência.

- Sakura! – _Sasuke a olhou surpreso_

- O que está fazendo Haruno?

- Creio que meus ideais não batem com a proposta dessa agência. Permaneci tempo suficiente para alcançar meus objetivos e agora desejo sair. Quero minha demissão permanente.

- Está certa sobre isso? Você foi parceira do Uchiha por muito tempo.

- Sasuke é muito competente e tenho certeza que há outros agentes que serão adequados para ficarem no meu lugar.

- Já que é essa sua decisão – _o superior se sentou em sua cadeira e pegou uma pasta na gaveta da mesa antiga _– Entregue sua identificação e armas, assine esses papéis. Você tem 24 horas para retirar suas coisas do prédio e agradecemos seu trabalho exercido durante todos esses anos Haruno.

- Obrigada senhor.

Sakura se aproximou da mesa retirou a identificação e colocou cuidadosamente encima dos tantos papéis que havia ali. Leu atentatemente cada frase que havia naqueles termos que deveria assinar e quando teve certeza que estavam limpos assinou. Olhou para seu superior e observou o sorriso vitorioso que ele exibia. Sua vontade era de pegar sua arma e atirar bem no meio daquela testa careca que ele adorava exibir.

Saiu da sala e escutou quando Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele puxou-a para ficarem frente a frente e seu olhar furioso a fez temê-lo.

- Porque isso?

- Estou cansada dessa vida.

- Você pode mentir para ele, para qualquer um nesse lugar, mas não para mim Sakura. Porque diabos você vai me deixar?

- Não precise se preocupar. Irá achar outros agentes que...

- Não é sobre achar outros agentes! – _explodiu furiosamente_ – Foram anos que estivemos juntos, anos! E agora você quer simplesmente desistir de tudo? Isso, - _ele a olhou e abaixou a voz, Sakura teve que se aproximar para conseguir escutá-lo _– essa decisão é por causa do que rolou entre nós?

- Do que... _– corou_ – Claro que não! Isso aconteceu muitas outras vezes e jamais pensei em desistir de tudo, não é por isso que tomei minha decisão. Que droga Sasuke! Acha que pedi minha demissão porque penso que assim iremos ficar juntos sem a droga das regras desse lugar? – _bufou irritada_ – Eu gosto de você, sim, gosto e muito. Todas as vezes que dormimos juntos eu adorei cada segundo e inferno, acabei me apaixonando por você. Mas não é por isso que estou saindo desse lugar!

- Você...

- Não espero que fiquemos juntos. – _riu desconfortavelmente_ – Mas eu desejaria que você também saísse daqui.

- O que está falando? Não há motivos para eu sair.

- Está brincando? Você não notou a hipocrisia desse lugar desde que mostramos nossas identificações? Os olhares de surpresa, o sorriso falso daquele velho dentro daquela sala? – _olhou em direção ao seu espaço de trabalho. Sua baia impecável e pequena, suspirou. Não iria sentir saudade de nada daquilo_. – Eles não nos procuraram, quando eu falei que não vi nenhum movimento naquele local falei a verdade. Não houve equipe de busca. Nos mandaram para uma missão suicida.

- É claro que eu sei que nos queriam mortos. O motivo não faço a mínima ideia, mas se demitir por isso não é a melhor opção.

- Esse é um dos motivos Sasuke. Estou realmente cansada. Quero ficar em um lugar tranquilo, uma casa com um grande quintal, um cachorro. _– sorriu_ – Quero acordar tarde e não se preocupar que mais tarde estariam me chamando para uma missão suicida. Não quero mais ter que ver você na beira da morte.

- Sakura...

- Acho que isso foi o que mais me motivou a sair. Ver você naquela cama, inconsciente por cinco dias, beirando a morte... Não quero ter que ver isso, não mais.

- Inferno.

Sasuke olhou para ela e maldiçoou tudo e todos. Não queria que ela tivesse que ir embora, ele adorava trabalhar com ela. Adorava protegê-la. Mas era melhor que ela saísse antes que fossem mandados para outra missão suicida e ela acabasse ficando no estado que ele havia ficado. Queria ser egoísta e fazê-la permanecer apenas para poder ficar perto dela e protegê-la. Tinha que deixá-la ir...

- Não tem como voltar atrás. Vamos, eu te ajudo a recolher suas coisas.

Ela o viu virar as costas e andar até seu local de trabalho. Tinha esperanças de que ele desistisse de tudo e ficasse com ela, boba. Que estupidez. Ela poderia amá-lo, mas não era recíproco. Sasuke só a queria do lado dele porque eram bons juntos, era boa parceira. Segurou suas lágrimas e caminhou até sua baia. Iria recolher suas coisas e sairia dali o mais rápido possível, sem parecer fraca na despedida.

Era um adeus para todos os anos que haviam ficado juntos.

**x-x-x**

_1 ano depois_

Seus instintos apitaram no exato momento em que pisou dentro de casa. Alcançou sua arma que havia instalado em um jarro ao lado da porta e avançou lentamente cada extensão de seu lar. Respirando e expirando suavemente, sendo invisível. Depois de um ano que saiu da agência de espionagem ainda não havia perdido suas habilidades. Era cautelosa.

Flutuou pelo corredor de entrada, entrou na sala e observou o local metodicamente. Nada.

Avançou para a cozinha e quando iria entrar no cômodo sentiu mãos neutralizando seus braços e retirando sua pistola, jogando-a para longe. Lutou para se livrar de seu inimigo e quando inalou uma grande quantidade de ar sentiu o perfume que conhecia e que há muito tempo não sentia. Parou de lutar. Virou devagar e quando ficou de frente para o invasor foi absorvida para a imensidão negra de seus olhos. Sorriu e o abraçou fortemente.

- Vejo que continua usando armas. – _ele murmurou em seu ouvido_

- Não seja tolo Sasuke. Aquele lugar poderia muito bem mandar idiotas para me matar, só estou cuidando da minha segurança. – _soltou-o e avançou para dentro da cozinha ligou a luz e foi colocar água para ferver. Na verdade, queria se afastar dele. Percebeu que ainda amava-o..._ – Senti saudades. Um ano sem te ver, desde que deixei a agência.

Sakura colocou a água no fogão e sorriu quando escutou o barulho da cadeira da cozinha sendo puxada e um peso caindo sobre ela. Virou para ele e ofegou. Estava mais lindo que antes. Seria possível?

- Puxa, você está ótimo.

- E você conseguiu sua casa com um grande quintal. Parabéns

- E um cachorro.

Ela observou os lábios masculinos se levantarem num pequeno sorriso e sentiu seu rosto corar por querer beijá-lo. Por lembrar de seus lábios fazendo mágica em seu corpo.

- Saí da agência.

- O que? – _perguntou surpresa_

- Só permaneci naquele lugar porque queria saber o motivo de terem nos mandado para aquela missão idiota. Descobri o motivo e revelei para nossos chefes. Aquele careca idiota está preso.

- Preso. M-mas eu pensei que você queria ter continuado sendo agente.

- No começo sim. Mas depois percebi que não tinha sentido estar naquele lugar e não ter uma parceira adequada. Foram muitos que tentaram te substituir e nenhum foi adequado. Quando nada deu certo, fui atrás de procurar o motivo para nos matarem.

Sakura absorveu cuidadosamente cada palavra que ele havia dito. Sentindo fraca se sentou na cadeira do lado dele e se preparou para o que viria a seguir.

- Estavam nos vigiando, câmeras, espiões ou qualquer idiotice que foi capaz de descobrir que ficamos juntos. Não só nós, mas os outros que foram mandados também. _– ele cruzou as mãos e olhou seriamente para Sakura_ – Queriam nos matar por que dormimos juntos. E eles consideravam uma situação perigosa, já que os outros estavam planejando tomar a agência. Acharam que nós estávamos envolvidos também.

- Está dizendo que todos nossos companheiros foram mortos porque estavam juntos?

- E planejando trair a agência. Nós pelo menos só estávamos juntos.

- Não acredito. – _levantou furiosa_ – Eles tiraram fotos de nós juntos?

- Bem...

- Sasuke! Eles nos escutaram fazendo amor! – _corou _– Isso é uma violação grave. Eles tem fotos de nós dois nus!

- Sakura, - _sorriu sarcasticamente_ – você está preocupada com isso? De que eles têm fotos de você nua?

- Você também estava nu espertinho. Foi violado na mesma intensidade.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. Estava ansioso para isso desde o momento que havia visto-a entrando na casa. Estava com saudades dela, com vontade de beijá-la, de tê-la, de viver com ela e seu maldito cachorro. Dias observando-a viver feliz naquela casa enorme e sozinha o fez pensar no que ele realmente queria. Queria Sakura.

- Se seu cachorro idiota permitir, quero morar aqui.

- O- o que?

- Quero viver com você Sakura. Arrumar um emprego idiota e ter você todos os dias

Sakura piscou atônita muitas vezes. Estava ouvindo certo ou alguma coisa tinha caído na sua cabeça e já estava tendo alucinações. Não era possível que ele estava querendo morar com ela...

- O-o que? – _repetiu não escutando suas palavras. Suas pernas estavam fracas e sentiu os braços de Sasuke em sua cintura fazendo-a permanecer em pé_

- Eu te amo.

E as palavras em sua mente foram rodando até se transformarem em um tornado idiota. Sentiu os lábios masculinos prensados nos seus e sim, processou tudo que havia escutado e sorriu. Ela iria ter um homem ao seu lado, o seu homem.

Envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e fez com que o beijo durasse, sabia bem onde eles iriam parar. Não se importou com nada, nem com o barulho da chaleira e muito menos com os latidos insistentes de seu cachorro.

Só se importou em pensar onde iria se casar.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>ive que dividir em duas partes porque iria ficar muito longo se postasse tudo de uma vez, ia ficar cansativo. Espero que tenham gostado desse meu surto kkkk Achei bem fofa. Digam o que acharam :)

.

.

Reviews?


End file.
